


Anywhere

by orphan_account



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00Q Reverse Bang, AU, Alec is a dear, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Blowjobs, Fluff, M/M, Smut, band au, finger-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Band AU.<br/>Q joined Mi6 six months ago and the first night of the tour approaches. Combine that with a magazine article, Alec being oblivious, nerves, and crazy fangirls. What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of the 2014 00Q Reverse Big Bang, and is inspired by the absolute gorgeous artwork by adreaminglamb. Thank you so much for drawing the band - they're so amazing!!! For clarification, Q's on keys, James is on drums, Alec is guitar, Tanner is bass, and Eve is the singer. M is the manager, of course. Enjoy!
> 
> PS. I know the picture of the artwork keeps messing up, but it's a must-see, so here's the link!  
> http://adreaminglamb.tumblr.com/post/105678502512/another-one-for-00qreversebang-d-title-mi6-rock

 

 

M dropped the magazine on the cluttered desk and sighed. Well, it could’ve been worse. It had taken five days for the whole feature to be completed, and even then the editor hadn’t sent the last copy to M before it had been printed. M flicked through his diary and struck out meetings he had for the next twenty four hours. He didn’t have time to discuss merchandise for the new tour when there was damage control to be done.

Half of Mi6 had been together since their college days, when James, Alec, and Eve had formed a band to pass the time between assignments. A few years later they’d found Bill to fill the spot for a much-needed bass player, and M’s agent had suggested him as their manager another few years after that. Their newest addition, Q on keys, was only six months in and, with their tour coming up in a few weeks, it was perfect timing to introduce him to their fans. The media had somehow been wrangled since Q joined, so the article came with great anticipation from all corners.

It was huge, a double page per musician, and included pull-out posters of the band. Thankfully, there weren’t too many surprises. Eve looked glamorous, as per usual, the fans loved her, and she was a perfect mix of class and sensuality for the forefront of Mi6. Bill was seen as everybody’s friend, and had obviously spent most of the time chatting with the interviewer about his favourite beer. Alec’s article was interesting, but expected… Alec and James were all but brothers and they were seen as the danger duo that were the stereotypical bad boys of the group. It had been a while since a scandal, but as the last one involved an unbelievable amount of whiskey and two sets of twins, M wasn’t keen for a repeat. It was James’s article where the rumours started. Of course they would have noticed that James had stopped sleeping around. There were no crazy fans running to the press claiming they knew all about “James’s New Kink”, so of course the story about the non-stories was going to be their aim. As M looked over the article in question, rereading the already-memorised lines, his door flew open.

“Have you seen this?”

Alec was laughing, leaning on the doorframe and holding a copy of the magazine in his hand. M raised an eyebrow.

“I know you’ve seen it, but have you _seen_ it?! They think James and I are shagging!”

M smiled… Although it could have been a grimace.

“Well, you didn’t think there was going to completely rumour-free, did you?”

“Even better,” Alec continued, ignoring M completely. “They think James and Q are shagging!”

M blinked.

“Alec-”

“Tell you what, though. I don’t know whose idea it was to take Q out of his cardigans and put him in leather for the photo shoot, but can we keep him like that?”

“Alec.”

“I have to see James’s reaction to this. Which room is he in?”

“124, but don’t you think-”

“Isn’t that Q’s room? God, you’d think that we get paid enough not to split rooms anymore, M.”

“Alec, if you just listen-”

“I know, I know, don’t complain or no pyrotechnics in the next show. Ah well, catch you later!”

He waved over his shoulder, already focussed on his mission to find James. Alec snorted to himself as he walked through the corridors of the hotel. James and him? And James and Q?! The media had no clue, did they?

 

 ***

 

Q writhed against the mattress as James added a third finger, pressing slowly inside of him. A thin sheen of sweat made his tousled hair stick against his forehead and his heels dug into James’s back.

“Now, Q,” James purred, wriggling his fingertips, sounding dangerously in control. “Next time you wear leather, who’s going to know first?” He twisted his wrist in such a way that left Q panting into the pillows. James let him squirm for a minute before leaning his spare arm against his stomach, effectively pinning him.

“ _Q_.”

“Yo- You are!”

The confession ripped from his throat and James rewarded him with a graze over his prostate, making Q cry out. Earlier that morning James had opened up the magazine Bill gave him, only to see his young lover dressed in jeans that looked painted on, a green shirt that set off his eyes, and leather boots and jacket. To top it off, he’d replaced his usual glasses with contacts, and someone had won the eternal battle with his hair. He knew Q was gorgeous at the worst of times, but this was something different. This was something _new_.

He leaned forward to lick his way into Q’s mouth and shivered as their tongues slid together. They shared oxygen as Q gasped against James’s rocking hand, and when James felt the tiny pin-pricks of pain from Q’s nails over his back, he knew he was close. He slithered his spare hand over Q’s stomach and loosely circled his cock, causing Q to whine and press his face into the sheets. James opened his mouth to make a comment when a sharp knock came from the door.

“James, it’s me! Open up!”

James looked at Q, who was glaring at him.

“Don’t you… even _think_ about-”

“Just a minute, Alec!”

James started a brutal pace with both of his hands that soon had Q whimpering. Alec banged on the door again as James sucked another bruise into Q’s pale neck. The onslaught on sensations threw Q into his orgasm and James rutted against his thigh until Q finished him off with his long fingers. James collapsed next to him, holding him close and pressing wet kisses to his shoulders when Alec spoke again.

“If you’re quite done with whoever you’ve got in there, James.”

James smirked, kissed Q on the mouth and walking to the door, pulling on some underwear and wiping his hand on a conveniently-thrown shirt. He waited until Q had gotten up and closed the bathroom door behind him before he let Alec in. Alec gave him a onceover, and frowned.

“You know, it’s not exactly fair on Q to kick him out of his own room just because you want a shag.”

James just looked at him.

“Did you hear that we’re apparently together? And you’re also with Q. It’s all idiotic of course, you couldn’t keep up with the two of us at once.” Alec winked as he opened the mini fridge. “And something weird’s going on with M. I said the same thing to him and he just blinked at me like I was missing something.”

“Alec-”

“Have you finished that vodka off already? I thought we were going to share that!”

“Oh, that was me. Sorry!”

Alec turned around to meet a very dishevelled-looking Q with a towel slung low on his hips. His eyes widened as he took in the hickeys on his neck and chest, the red of his lips, and the chaos of his hair. James smirked and slung his arm around Q’s waist, kissing his temple.

The room was silent for a heartbeat.

“You’re shagging.” But Alec looked closer, looked at the way James’s eyes lit up, at the soft smile on Q’s face… “You’re together! How long?”

“Alec…”

“How long?!”

“A bit after I joined the band,” Q said, frowning slightly. “I’m taking it you didn’t know. James, how could he not know?”

“How could you not tell me, more like?!” Alec said, turning on his friend. “Seriously! All this time?”

James looked at him incredulously.

“I didn’t think I would have to tell you, we haven’t been subtle.” When Alec didn’t say anything, James continued. “What about when we were at that bar a couple of months ago? We were making out on the table.”

“I thought you were just drunk.”

“We’ve been sleeping in the same room.”

“Budget cuts.”

“I’ve stopped hooking up with people.”

“Yes, well, I was going to ask if you’d picked up something nasty.”

James glared at him. Q let out a chuckle and stepped forward to pull three glasses down from a shelf. He filled them liberally with the leftover scotch and passed one to Alec as a peace offering. Alec hesitated for a second before he grabbed the glass and sculled it, before taking the whole bottle from Q.

“So,” Alec said, a shit-eating grin playing on his lips. “Is Q more or less flexible than that circus boy in Berlin?”

James was going to kill him.

 

 ***

 

The woman carrying a box of lights and a dangerous pair of pliers crashed into Q, almost sending him sprawling if Eve hadn’t grabbed his elbow, hauling his balance back, saving him just in time.

“You OK, Q?”

He looked paler than usual, except for two bright spots that burnt high on his cheekbones. The coloured lights were being tested on stage, throwing his wan skin into shades of blue and red and green. Ordinarily the added colour made Q look like some ethereal spirit, but they weren’t complimenting him today. He had forgone his normal cardigan and trousers, relenting to the demands of the wardrobe designer’s input, and his fingers were tapping incessantly on his thigh. He looked anything but OK.

“I’m fine. Aren’t you cold?”

Eve was wearing skin-tight pants, and a shirt that fluttered around the middle of her ribcage.

“Deflection won’t work on me, so don’t even try. Q, you look like you’re about to vomit.”

He paled even further and his left hand fluttered towards his mouth before returning to beat against his leg.

“You’ll be fine,” Bill said, coming up behind him and clapping him on the shoulder. Q turned to see Bill’s warm smile directed at him, but for once it didn’t make him feel better.

“Where’s your bass?”

“Already on stage, it’s easier. Plus they don’t trust us since that one time Alec left his guitar in Wales...” Bill cocked his head towards the stage that loomed directly beside them. “It all turned out alright in the end, though!”

They were going to be positioned soon, and the audience hummed through the curtain. Q tried to swallow, but his throat was desert-dry. Both Eve and Bill were looking at him like he was about to pass out and somewhere in the back of his mind recognised that Bill had subtly moved behind him, ready to catch him if he fell. Q swayed…

“Q!”

James appeared out of nowhere, Alec at his side.

“Oh thank God,” Eve muttered, moving out of the way.

Alec caught the arm of another stage hand, pulling him away to talk out of Q’s hearing.

“Q, look at me, come on.”

James had his hands on either side of Q’s shoulders, bending slightly to even out their height.

“What’s wrong, what’s happened?”

Q started chewing his lip, a nervous habit that James adored. It made him look like he’d just been kissed, and that was James’s favourite look on him.

“Nothing, I just-”

Q hesitated, his eyes creeping towards the stage again.

“It’s stupid.”

James tilted his head.

“Nothing that goes through your genius head is stupid.”

“James, what if they don’t like me?”

A small smile crept across the corner of James’s mouth.

“I’m serious! The band was so tight before I came, and now it’s changed-”

“For the better. We’re still as close as we ever were, now you’re just in the mix. It was the same when Bill joined, and when M was named our manager. No one wants you gone, least of all the fans. You’ve added something to the band that wasn’t there before, another dynamic, and we’re all better off for it.”

Q opened his mouth to say something when Alec reappeared at his shoulder, holding something against his lips.

“Down you go, Q!”

Q gulped automatically, only to start coughing as soon as he’d swallowed.

“Vodka, really, Alec? Now?!”

“Did you really think I was going to give you a shot of water?”

“Places, please!”

M’s voice rang through the clamour backstage, and Q froze up before being pulled forward by a very determined Eve. It took a moment for him to realise that his keyboard was set up in front of him and Tanner winked at him from across the stage, plugging his bass into the amp. Alec was already fiddling with his strings, and Eve lowered the mic-stand. The roar of the crowd grew louder as the set list appeared on the prompt-box and the smoke machines began to whirl. Q coughed once before his stomach turned and he swivelled about to make his way off stage, but was held back by a warm hand on his shoulder. He swung back around and the bluest blue filled his vision.

“Sod this.”

James cupped Q’s jaw and pulled him into a searing kiss. Q relaxed instantly into the familiar feeling, nestling his head against James’s hand as his fingers wove through his hair. The feel of James’s tongue sliding reverently against his own sent tingles of pleasure down his spine. Every place their bodies touched was a point of heat and he was so caught up in tugging on James’s bottom lip with his teeth, he didn’t notice that the crowd had become silent, apart from the clicking of cameras. James pulled away slowly, grinning.

“Well,” he whispered. “I suppose that just about settles the rumours.”

James pulled his drumsticks out of his back pocket and twirled them as Alec and Tanner hit the first chord, cueing the audience to scream once more. Q straightened his shirtsleeves and laid his fingers on the keys. He was with James, he was with his music. Suddenly, he didn’t feel nervous at all.

 

 ***

 

Hours of playing, and at least three encores later, Mi6 collapsed into a booth in their hotel’s bar. Well, in the back room of the bar that had been hired out for them. Even with the boosted security M bought them, the crowds could get as crazed as Eve in a shoe sale, and Q especially hated the uncontrollable crowds. Something about a pub brawl he did a few years ago. Also, the band needed a calming period after a good show. The adrenaline ran through their systems long after the final note was played, after the last ‘Thank you’ to the crowd. Sitting back with a drink (a minute) was a perfect way to wind down. It had become a ritual dating back from the earliest days of the group. The only thing had changed was the quality of the alcohol (although Alec never gave up on his spirits) and the gradual increase of people. It was a ritual that nothing could interrupt, so, tactically, M didn’t say anything until the first and second round of drinks were gone.

“So, how do we want to go about this?”

Eve tried hard not to roll her eyes. She had to give it to him, M had a great tactical mind which made him the perfect manager. But their old one definitely wouldn’t even have tried going against James when he was set on something.

“I don’t see why there needs to be a Grand Plan,” Alec said, before anyone else had a chance to speak. “Nothing against your Grand Plans, M, but James and Q are together. So what? The only thing that’ll change is that people will stop thinking James and I are shagging.”

“I never understood those rumours,” Eve mused.

“I just meant that it might be worthwhile figuring out how to respond to the masses,” M said, bringing the conversation back on track.

“Shouldn’t we give them a chance to react, before we make a plan?” Tanner put in, raising an eyebrow.

“As soon as the curtain lifted at the start of the show, social media went wild. You can only imagine what’s happening now the fans have had some time to recharge their phones.”

“Come on, M, it’s not going to be another scandal.” Alec said firmly, already looking back over at the bar.

“Not if we get on top of it quickly, no. But if we don’t-”

“Have you even seen any of the responses?”

M paused.

“Not yet, but I’m preparing for the worst. I know we’ve dealt with bad press before, but this is the first time we’ve had a chance to try and contain it, Alec.” He turned to James and Q. “And I’m sorry it’s going to be putting your personal life on the front page, but I don’t think we have a choice. I don’t see another option.”

“M,” Alec interrupted.

M raised an eyebrow at him as Alec slid his phone over the table. M picked it up and scrolled through it, his eyes widening. Eve leaned over his shoulder and started laughing. Plucking the phone out of M’s fingers she read aloud.

“James and Q, together at last!”

“Keys and the drummer, can I watch?”

“JaQ? Quames? I don’t care! I just need to see them kiss again!”

“Q and James, and I didn’t think Mi6 could get hotter!”

“Do you think James yells ‘Q’ in bed?!”

“I could handle the flings James, _but how could you do this to me_?!”

“So glad that two more people have found love in this great, big world!”

“Does this mean Alec is single?”

Alec snorted at the last one.

“See, M? No one gives a shit. Can we go back to drinking now?”

James and Q had their hands linked on the tabletop, James’s thumb circling Q’s knuckle absentmindedly. They’d both seen the comments and the tweets already, and they knew that M needed to talk himself out, and that Alec was dying to know _something_ about their relationship before someone else. James looked down at Q as he laughed at Tanner’s impression of a particularly excited fan. His eyes lit up in a way that seldom happened when he was away from his keys, but it had been sneaking out more often now, and it was those moments that James lived for. His mind flashed back to that morning, where he’d been watching Q sleep in the dawn light when his lover had opened his eyes, blinking slowly, before James’s face had come into focus. And he’d smiled. A warm feeling spread through his stomach that had nothing to do with his martini. He leant close to Q’s face so he could whisper in his ear.

“I love you. I love seeing you happy. And if anyone was thick enough to say anything against us, I would kill them for you.”

Q’s eyes darkened and James felt the long fingers twitch in his own, but Eve pulled him into a conversation before he could respond.

After a few hours M started herding people off to their rooms. After all, it was only the beginning of the tour and he didn’t need his musicians sporting a hangover for the second performance. They broke up, with Alec slurring the last congratulations for the evening’s concert.

Q stayed silent in the lift, humming noncommittally at James’s questioning. The closer they got to their floor, the more James was aware that the air was crackling between, but for the life of him he couldn’t figure out what he’d done wrong. Sure, he’d shared some pretty embarrassing stories, which Alec was sure to repeat at inopportune moments, but Q was part of the band, and he definitely gave as good as he got. But by the time Q slid the keycard into the door, James’s stomach was twisting nervously. Which was absurd. He was a rock star. He didn’t get nervous.

Still, when Q held the door open for him, and then closed it softly behind them, James couldn’t honestly say he was feeling comfortable.

“Q…” he ventured, only to be cut off when he was swung round and his back was slammed into the door. He tried to talk again, but Q’s lips were everywhere, forcing the words back down his throat and into his lungs. James kissed back enthusiastically, but his mind was caught up trying to make heads or tails of the situation. He bought his hands out behind his back and lay them on Q’s waist. Q pushed in further, crowding James against the door, so James circled his arms around Q’s back and tightened. Q whined as his teeth scraped against James’s neck, teasing his Adam’s apple.

“You said,” Q whispered, before tonguing the shell of the ear.

“You said…”

James moved a hand through Q’s hair, scratching his scalp softly, trying to calm him enough for him to explain what was going on.

“Damn it, James!”

Q abruptly pulled back and James keenly felt the change between cool air and Q’s heated body. He kept his hands where they’d fallen, in an almost defensive gesture, downright confused.

“I don’t understand, Q.”

“You,” Q dropped to his knees. James eyes widened.

“Said,” Q leant forward and unbuttoned James’s trousers with his teeth, before pulling the fly down.

“You love me.”

He mouthed at the damp spot of James’s underpants, breathing hot air onto it, before ducking down and licking at his balls underneath the fabric, causing James to groan.

“Am I not meant to do that?”

“You haven’t done it _before_.”

Q tugged the underpants down to his knees, trapping him against the door and allowing James’s cock to spring free.

“And you’re not meant to do it in front of everyone, where I can’t respond appropriately!”

“And what counts as appropriate?”

James smirked.

Bad move.

Q took James into his mouth, pushing himself further and further forward until he was nuzzling at James’s coarse hair. Then he swallowed.

The next day, Q would reflect that the only thing better than having no gag reflex, is having a lover who didn’t know you had no gag reflex.

Yes, he’d been saving this for something special.

Revenge counted.

James felt a full-body shudder as his cock was engulfed by Q’s mouth, being massaged on the inside of his throat. His hands flew to Q’s hair for support just as Q swallowed again, the pressure tightening around him deliciously. His orgasm came out of nowhere and would have surprised him if Q hadn’t started humming, emptying his cock as it twitched, forcing all other thoughts out of his head. As soon as Q pulled off, and delicately wiped his mouth on his sleeve, James’s legs gave out and he flopped to the floor, trembling slightly. Q lay next to him. James didn’t have to look to see the grin. He was trying not to focus on the fact that that was the quickest he’d come since he was in his teens.

Q rolled over and affectionately bit his shoulder, making his cock twitch courageously.

“I love you, too.”

 

 ***

 

It happened on a holiday, just when they had started to relax. Of course.

The tour had gone extremely well, even M was begrudgingly pleased. The media backlash of ‘The Kiss’ was all but non-existent and the only real trouble they had was the increasing intensity of the Alec fans, several of whom had declared themselves his wife in interviews that went viral. They pushed on further, with M scheduling a few extra shows, and after three months of playing five times a week the band had all but collapsed back in England. Bill offered James and Q his summer house in Beechford. He was closer to M than all of them and some private conversations had convinced him that giving him some space after being cooped up in hotels with the musicians was probably a good life decision. So Alec ended up at James’s house, Eve was visiting her family, and James and Q got out of London and away from the screaming crowds. They stayed in the house for a week before the inevitable happened.

“James, we’re out of tea. We need to go shopping.”

“Have coffee, Q. It’s not going to kill you.”

“We’re out of alcohol, too.”

“I’ll get the car.”

It happened in Aisle Nine.

James was browsing their liquor section, debating the merits of a single malt versus a multiple one, waiting for Q to find the right brand of tea, when he heard a squeal.

“OH. MY. GOD.”

James swore and started running towards the sound.

“YOU’RE HIM! YOU’RE ACTUALLY HIM! YOU’RE Q!”

He turned the corner to see a scene that made his vision flash red. A girl wearing their tour T-shirt had all but cornered an incredibly uncomfortable Q against the pasta section, and seemed intent on not letting him go. Q loved the fans, as long as there was a solid barricade, and at least three security guards, between them. And although this was only one girl, she would be joined by others soon. James was about to shout out when the girl made a grab at Q’s hand, apparently she needed to be convinced he was real, causing Q flinch and jump backwards. His protective instincts flared.

“Hey!”

The girl swung around as Q looked up, his face going from terror to gratitude in a second. The girl locked onto her new target.

“YOU’RE JAMES!”

James strode towards her, ignoring the other customers who were sneaking into the aisle to see what the screaming was about.

“And no one touches my boyfriend.”

He gathered Q’s fallen hand up, and led the way out of the forming crowd, daring anyone to stop them. They made it to the carpark before word spread around the local teenage population, causing flocks of them to come flying in from every direction.

“In the car, go, go, go!” Q said, snapping out of his relieved daze. He unlocked the car and jumped into the passenger side. James locked the door behind him and threw it into reverse, trusting the kids to get out of the way of an oncoming vehicle. When he finally got the car onto the road, he floored it, getting out of the city centre as fast as possible.

“Where am I going, Q?!”

“Ah, OK. Hang on!”

Q turned on the GPS and studied the layout of the streets.

“Left in… two hundred metres. Then the second right after that. If we follow that through, we’ll get onto the freeway and then we can stakeout until night?”

“When it’s safe to go back, exactly.”

“Do you think we should call M?”

James laughed as he turned the car, ignoring the screech of tires, and the way Q clung to the side of his seat.

“If he hasn’t heard about this by the time we get out of here, we should fire him.”

“True…”

Q was cut off by the sound of a horn, making him look in the wing mirror.

“Holy shit!”

Two cars were following them, both adorned with provisional license plates, the girl from the shop sitting in the passenger seat of the first car, apparently intent on not letting them get out of their hands.

“What is _wrong_ with these people?” James muttered as Q looked at the GPS again.

“Right! Now!”

James span the wheel, narrowly avoiding a lamp post and a letter box before straightening out on the new road. The first car couldn’t turn in time, but the second car managed to get around the corner. Q directed them around another two tight turns, but the car stayed right on their tail. It didn’t help that Q made James slow down for a cat that was crossing the road. They ended up on the same road they started on when Q let out a soft ‘Oh’ and slumped.

“Crap. James, just keep going to the freeway.” He sounded defeated, which sent James into another red alert.

“Q, we have to shake them!”

“James. They’re legally not allowed to go speed limit! We’ll lose them as soon as we get out of the suburbs.”

“Ah. Right.”

Sure enough, when they turned onto the freeway the cars fell behind, obviously deciding that risking their driver’s licenses wasn’t worth the chance of stalking a few band members. And what was she hoping to do if she caught up with them, anyway? Ridiculous people… Just as they began to relax, Q’s phone buzzed in his hand. He grimaced as he looked at the number.

“Hello?”

“Q. Please tell me you didn’t just get involved in a high speed chase throughout Beechford’s main shopping district?”

“Well…”

“Low profile! Didn’t I plead the two of you before you went off? Don’t cause things! Don’t get in the middle of things! Don’t end things! Just leave things be!”

Q winced, and held the phone slightly away from his ear. James rolled his eyes.

“Come on, M, that’s not exactly fair.” Q pointed out. “We were shopping, for tea, no less, and this crazy girl recognised me. She then rounded up her posse and drove after us! I really think it’s lucky that James got us out of there without killing anyone. Shouldn’t you be thanking him for saving two major assets of the band?”

There was a pause.

“He’s rubbing off on you.”

“I prefer to think of it as being a positive influence,” James said, grinning and throwing Q a wink over the gear stick.

M sighed.

“Well… Just leave things be, won’t you? And stop almost running people over!”

The phone disconnected.

“Love you too, M!” Q said cheerfully before dropping it in the glove box and curling his feet up on the chair. James laughed.

“Well, that could’ve gone worse. Are you OK?”

“I suppose we weren’t kidnapped.”

James laughed again, massaging Q’s knee as he looked at the road ahead of them.

“Always the optimist, Q! Now, where are we heading?”

Q looked at the blue eyes that flicked towards him, the smirk curling up the handsome face of the best drummer and the best man he’s ever known.

“With you? Anywhere.”

 


End file.
